


In Which Ophie Just Wants to Eat Someone

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Jasphie [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot, he's new to earth let him live, its a venom au, spoilers for the actual movie, technically ophie's an alien which isn't. technically anything new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: “Eat them?”Jason barely glanced at the black and light blue blob formed on his shoulder when he replied, “No, Ophie.”





	In Which Ophie Just Wants to Eat Someone

_“Eat them?”_

Jason barely glanced at the black and light blue blob formed on his shoulder when he replied, “No, Ophie.”

_“Why not?”_

“I already told you, they’re good people.”

_“Hm...”_

Jason had to admit, they’ve come a long way from where they started. And, as much as Ophie liked to ignore everything leading up to now, Jason remembered it clearly.

Especially meeting...

Watching Maria throw herself at him and then die was still a hard thing to cope with, but the understanding that came with having Ophie around plus getting revenge on the bastard CEO helped a little.

Then the fight in his apartment – he's still surprised he hasn’t been evicted yet – and Ophie making himself known. It’s a funny thing, how embarrassed and blushy Ophie still gets over being called cool.

(Ophie gets mad if he’s teased. And called a parasite. Even though he is one. Oh, and if he’s called ‘cute’. Unfortunate, since he’s cute when he’s mad. Unless it’s directed at Jason.)

He hadn’t been expecting Ophie to get attached to any of his friends, actually. Ryder, especially, was a surprise.

The MRI scan was so, so painful, the first time. The pain of truly, actually getting separated was worse.

(“You were using me!”

He could feel Ryder and Maddox’s eyes on him. He didn’t care.

“What happened to ‘we’, huh?” Jason choked down a sob. Curse his emotions, curse being over sensitive. “I don’t- we’re  _through_!”

And he left.)

And almost got killed. He always had terrible luck.

The kiss was certainly something. Overdramatic was one thing that came to mind. The transfer was so much cleaner, too. Didn’t hurt nearly as much. But maybe that was because Ophie cared.

Remembering that they almost lost each other was easily the most painful thing. Dying hurt. Hearing Ophie’s voice, as he was healed, murmuring softer than anything Jason had ever heard, _“No, no, it’s fine, you’re fine, you_ will  _be fine, I swear it, you aren’t allowed to die on me-”_

Being stuck in the water with an empty, _so painfully empty_  head and the knowledge that Ophie was dead hurt in a way he wasn’t anticipating. ( _Goodbye, Jason._  played on repeat. It hurt, hurt, **hurt**.)

But then Ophie wasn’t dead. That was all that mattered, then. Ophie wasn’t dead, there wasn’t nearly as much pain, and everything seemed to be forgotten and forgiven.

The only downside to being a vigilante/part-time villain, if you asked the right person, was that Ophie somehow got stuck with the mindset of ‘eat the rich’. Maybe Jason shouldn’t have told him about that, but he was bound to figure it out eventually.

At least Amber was around still. She was the reason Ophie and he even met, and her own symbiote - Jazz - got along well enough with Ophie.

They argued about their choices on hosts, despite neither getting much of a choice in terms of who fit. Other than that, they were close friends, although they didn’t understand that word.

And so, Jason’s friend group grew. Two aliens, another host, Ryder, Maddox, Alex, and himself. Not that half of them knew about the hobby Ophie and him shared. They’d get over-concerned about it.

_“Can we eat them, Jason? Please?”_  Ophie always made a show of asking, but there wasn’t much Jason could do to stop him, in the end. Besides, the deal was to only eat bad guys, and this guy counted.

Ophie seemed to sense his permission rather than need it spoken.

The next thing they knew, there was a headless body and Ophie had retreated back into the body.

“Right. It’s not just mine now, is it?”

_“Nope.”_  Ophie’s words tended to sound like they were curling in the air. They weren’t forceful, like Jazz’s or Frea’s were. _“Ours. Everything is, Jason.”_

Jason grinned, tilting his head down in a useless attempt to hide it from Ophie. Not that he really wanted to, but habits were hard to break.

He felt the gooey mass that made up Ophie’s body slowly emerge from the body and wrap itself around Jason’s waist. There was a faint purring in the back of his mind.

Jason glanced around the area before saying, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

He had started walking towards the apartment, not expecting much in terms of a reply since Ophie was bad at emotions, when he heard a quiet, _“Me too.”_

He didn’t try to hide the smile that time.

**Author's Note:**

> jason: ask-the-misfits  
> ophie: ask-the-reborn-mechanic
> 
> come yell at me @witchipedia-aus!!


End file.
